


Scent Of Silver

by LadyArisu1



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male/Male, Mpreg, Multi, Plot, Romance, Yaoi, Yuri, female/female - Freeform, female/male - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArisu1/pseuds/LadyArisu1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina Rey was your typical teenage girl who loved to watch anime and read manga all day long. The only thing that made her different from other girls is the one thing that NOBODY can find out unless she wants to lose her best friend FOREVER. Her Fairy Godmother Charlotte. The tiny fairy pixie thing that was given to her by birth. </p>
<p>Wanting to do something exciting for once in her life she wished to go to the anime world. Going through a portal she finds a door that attracted her. Opening that door all of a sudden she's in the VK world. And guess what...</p>
<p>She's a BOY?!</p>
<p>How will Gina now Yukihiko go through the hormones as a boy? Will she be able to keep her virginity intact  from the schools hottest boys? Or will the fangirls/fanboys get him/her first?</p>
<p>_________________________</p>
<p>(A/N; there will be a variety of different shows shell be on. All of them will have her turning into a boy. So this is Yaoi. It will have some straight pairings for her in future chapters overall if she's a boy or a girl permanently will be decided on the readers. Or she can be a futanri!;P.....Not gonna happen! Unless you want her to change her gender whenever she wants XD!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gina Rey: Beginning on the road of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! This is Yaoi! and female x male and yuri! You have been warned! 
> 
> This Story is also on Wattpad if you want to see the pictures of how she/he looks like. 
> 
> I'm trying to post this on Fanfiction.com too.....
> 
> OH! and there's some cursing too.....^_^#

Chapter 1

 

Gina Rey, a girl who loves anime and manga as much as her self woke up late that morning. "Ugh~ that was the worst sleep I had!!!" She shouted to her ceiling, staring at it with her silvery blue eyes. "It's about time you got up Gina Celeste Rey!!!" Shouted a small voice. 

Gina groaned and turned around on her four poster bed trying to get comfortable. "Ginaaaa~ your going to be late for schoooolll~" sang the pink haired pixie. "I don't give a crap about school....personally I think school is pointless...*snore*" and she went back to her happy place. The pink haired fairy was getting annoyed at this point so she went with Plan B. Getting big brother. Grand Frère. 

Flying out of her wards room, the unnamed fairy headed to the second big man of the house. "Hey Ace!" She she screamed excitedly. The door was wide open so there was no need for her to knock or do any thing disastrous. Ace looked up to see the tiny fairy enter his room. "Sup Charlotte..."and went back to tying his shoes. See Ace was a boy of 18. Has short black hair and dark blue eyes, 6"1 and 'sexy as hell' curtesy of Charlotte or Char for short. And he had slightly tan skin from his mom. 

"Ace~ Gina won't get up~" Charlotte complained. Charlotte was a tiny fairy pixie thingy, even she doesn't know what she truly is. She has short pink hair that matches with her eyes. She was wearing a white spaghetti dress that only covers half of her thighs and white ballerina shoes that ties up to her knees. Ace looked up, thinking on what he should do, then a wicked grin spread across his face. "Ahhh~ So she want to play that game huh? No way am I going to that lions den by myself". And he stood up to do what he did best...get his little sister in trouble. 

Running downstairs into the kitchen he saw his mom. "Mom! Gina said a cuss word!" And with that he turned around and walked out of the kitchen to get his backpack looking satisfied.

Mom or rather Blayze was an African American mother of three. She has Black hair and that ends at her waist and black coal like eyes that seemed to be an endless pit. She also has tan skin like her son only a tad bit darker. But besides her beauty she was a spitfire. "GINA!!!"she screamed and ran up the stairs dropping her spatula on the way. Busting the door open to her daughters room, Gina quickly sat up with her pillow in her arms from the noise. "Gina! Why do I hear from your brother that your cursing?!" she screeched.

"M-mom?! WHAT?! I did not! All I said was crap and that's it!" Gina yelled back. She clearly didn't understand what was going on if she have known she wouldn't be stuck in this situation. "Uh-huh, whateva, if I ever hear you say a bitch, hoe, even shit just know I'm bussin a cap threw your ass" and she walked out the door. "Oh, and get dress before your late to school...". Gina watched her mom walk out the door with narrowed eyes wondering why her mother had to be loud in the morning. In the distance she could here her mom waking up Tia.

"Tia?....Its time to get up..." she said softly and the door shuts closed, softly from the distance. 'The fudge-a-roni?' she thought. Looking to her right she looks at her alarm clock to see it read....6:30....'Psh~ what is she talking about me being late, its only six fucking thirty....huh...six....thirty..........SHIT!' and she dashed out of her bed to put on her school uniform which was a plain navy sweater with a white button up shirt and a Capri short skirt with biker shorts underneath. Shoes were by the door steps so getting done with her daily necessities and not forgetting her socks, she ran downstairs trying to brush her tangled wavy thick black hair.

"I'm ready!" she yelled and walked into the kitchen only to stop by the door way when seeing her brother. "You...." she growled out glaring at him. "Me..." he said with a cheeky smirk. 'That son-of a....UGGHHH.....that big shit is going to pay' and with that thought she went to the table and grabbed a cheese toast. Ace also grabbed one or two waiting at the door for his two sisters.

"I'm ready~" squeaked a voice that was coming from the stairs. In came a short girl that looked to be around the age 0f thirteen and fourteen. She had white long hair that reached to her calves and big black eyes just like their mothers. This was Tia and she was a freshmen, a first year who attends the same school as her siblings. Grabbing her piece of toast she ran to the front door only pausing when she saw no one by the door. "Huh?...th-they left ME?!" and she dashed out of the room as fast as she can only to be met with disappointment when there was no car in the drive way.

"They did...." and with a pout she turned around only to bump into her sister. "Grande soeur! " she yelped. "...Hey...I'm not gonna leave you by your self...so lets go before the bus leaves us. I got him waiting..." and headed towards the bus. "Oui!" Tia happily pranced to the bus. Gina looked behind her with a small smile and turned to face in front of her only to bump into a hard wall. Which was weird since a wall wouldn't seem smooth and chiseled like a....chest? "I-I'm sorry, excuse me" and she moved back from what she presumed to be a man....a very lean one at that. The said man chuckled a bit. Looking down from her embarrassment she took a couple more steps back only to be bumped into something hard....again! and this wall also seems to have arms as well as the first. "You okay little dragon?" came a deep baritone voice from behind. Startled she turned around but didn't look up at the other man and nodded. She quickly looked for her sister only to find that she had a look of admiration on her face. Readjusting herself she took a breath and spoke to the strangers "Thank you..." and fast walked to her sister who seem to still be in a daze. "Watch where your going next time" came another voice which seem more lighter then the other mans. "Sure!" she yelled back slightly annoyed and embarrassed on how the voices made her melt. 

Grabbing her arm she pulled Tia to the bus who have been honking from what seemed like hours. "Come on Tia! We're going to be late!' and she ran faster to the bus pulling Tia with her. She didn't seem like she was going to be out of her daze for a while. So when she did they were already on the bus. "Oh~ Gina you should've saw them! They were so SEXY!!! One had brown hair and wine colored eyes while the other had silver almost white hair with silver eyes! Wait...or is it lavender?' Tia rambled on. Gina on the other hand was slightly paying attention looking out of the window looking for those two men that she bumped into. Catching brown and silver in the corner, she quickly latched on it but the bus drove off before she can get a good look. All she saw was that they were lean and tall. 'Hah, yeah right it cant be who I think they are.....after all their just an anime character'. She turned back around ignoring sister who didn't get the hint that she wasn't listening.

 

______ Time Skip About Five Minutes_____

 

Five minutes later they arrived at school, the bus parking in the bus lane. Getting up from their seats Gina and Tia exited the bus passing students who were in a straight line like a walk way for them. "Good morning Madame Gina" was heard in every direction. "Oh my god! It Gina Rey!" some kids who were probably transfer students since they seemed surprised.

"Queen Gina!"

"Her highness is here!"

"Princess Tia is looking as cute as yesterday!" some as we call them fanboys screamed.

"You look lovely as usual Lady Gina and Lady Tia!"

See this is what they go through everyday. Just because their parent could buy the whole god damn world meant the royal treatment for them every where they go......unless its the streets.... Gina nodded and smiled politely at everyone and waving a little meeting her brother in the middle of the fangirl slash fanboy line where they smiled at each other and grabbed one another's arms with Tia hanging off her sister's arm. 

"OH MY GOD ITS KING ACE!!!" screamed a group of girls.

"PLEASE MARRY ME ACE!!!" screamed a very brave girl who was soon approached by another group of girls who seemed that her question was ridiculous. Which was...

"LOOKING SEXY AS ALWAYS KING!!!"

See the school was run like a caste system. Their was the royals, the king's homme, the warriors or the knights, and then their was the peasants. Ace, Gina, and Tia just so happened to be royals, it wasn't all about the money. Seal Coast School of Fine Arts was just as it says, this school was sealed by time meaning that the school it's self....works on the history of the olden times. Not just learning different types of culture and history. This school also has the students doing performances and learning different languages such as German and Italian. Now as for being king, Ace was king his whole four years in this school by acing every single one of his test and winning mock battles that went on from weeks on end till he entered his second year where it was said if he can go his whole school year without losing a single battle and keeping up with his grades the he will be king for sure. So when entering her first year into the school which was freshman where as her brother was a third year, she was automatically a royal because she was the kings sister. But no her brother wanted her to take the queens test so no preppy high school bitch would take her position for granted. So then and there she was "crowned" queen by her brother also going threw the queens test. And Tia....well she was also a princess when she came to this school.

"Awww~ If only they weren't brother and sister they would've made a cute couple" one of the girls whined feeling as just having the queens title just wasn't enough. Many agreed on that but they just had to except the reality.

Walking into the school both older siblings grimaced at each other before going their separate ways. Tia going to her own class all the while frowning inwardly. 'No one will have big sister except for me'.

Tia looked out the window feeling as if someone was watching her. Seeing nothing she headed towards her destination missing the sound of wings flapping. "Hmmm....so princess is a yandere? kukuku, this will be interesting. Now to just use that whatever you call it for later.." and the voice which sounded like a male flew threw the wind.

"Haaa~ Gina~ I'm coming for you~" 

_____During School_____

 

Sighing Gina brought out her Vampire Knight manga rereading volume 16. 'Haah~ if I was there I wouldn't know what to do.....stay by Kaname's side or Zero's...' Finishing the book she closed it and put it in her shoulder purse. Raising her to get the teacher's attention she asked to be excused which she was given. Having the queens position had its perks but it also had its down falls two. 

Walking out of class she headed towards the student body's president room to see if he's doing his job. This school was way different from any other school. While other schools have just the president of the school and it's co-workers, this school has that and the King and Queen. Of course the king and Queen are of higher status plus it's men, the student council came right after. Of course the King and Queen had equal status to the principle and the school board. So if the student council needing permission to do something, they either go too either party's. 

Opening the door to the councils room with her head held high she practically waltz into the room. "How's work going?" She asked the man that was behind the desk. 

The man behind the desk looked to be around her age or a year older. His name was Damien Leroy, he has black hair and heterochromia eyes. One a glowing purple on the right and the other was a dark purple almost blue on the left. 

"Ah! Lady Gina...how may I help you?" He politely asked fixing up his papers. Gina sat down in the chair that was in front of his desk. Resting her elbows on the armrest she repeated her question with an irritated sigh. "It's going fine, and you? How is your work doing?" He answered with a question of his own. 

"It certainly is doing better than yours since my brother is doing most of it" she replied. Gina and Damien had known each other since they were in grade school. Meaning he followed her to Italy. Why she had to move from her home town to Italy was a different story entirely, but will be mentioned in the near future. Smirking at her he leaned on his elbows to have his face inches from her's. "Reine...Your so beautiful...."

There was silence that came up after he said that. Gina blushed slightly but only replied with a thank you when the shattering of glass and a bullet hole shot through the wall. Shocked from the sudden explosion, Gina backed away slowly and looked to one of the co-workers that was screaming bloody murder. "C-Calm down....Calm down! I SAID CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!!" She screamed when the girl wouldn't stop screaming. Quietly looking stunned for the queen has cursed the girl stomped her screaming and slumped down. 

Looking at Damien to see if he was alright, only to find him still in shock since the bullet missed his head by an inch. Walking up to him a little shaky, she put a hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch and be brought back to reality. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves and let go of his shoulder looking at both people that was in the room with her. "We're not to speak of this to anyone.....If I hear a word from which has actually happen....then prepare to lose your jobs" she said as calmly as she possibly could. 

Picking up the pieces of shards she ordered them to clean up. "...Clean up...I'll talk with Ace about what happened". 

Hurrying up to do as she ordered they got on their hands and knees to do the task.

In the distance on top of the building, there stood two men. One with brown hair in a black trench coat and the other with silver hair in a white trench coat holding what looked like a gun at his side. "...Nice shot" the one with brown hair sarcastically. 

The silver haired man only replied with a hmm and turned around and disappeared. The nameless man with brown hair looked at the people or person in the room where the bullet was shot one more time before disappearing like the first one in tons of bats. 

 

________Time Skip After School_______ 

 

After school the three siblings drove off heading towards home. Seeing as there was another car parked in the drive thru and assuming its dad they parked inside. "Father is home!" Tia yelled happily, getting nods from her brother and sister. Parking in the garage they got out and entered their lovely home. Passing by the kitchen Gina saw her father, Lance with his suit coat tuck in his arms. "Hey dad, how have you been?" 

"I'm good, how was school?" Lance questioned smiling softly at his daughter, Gina smiled back. "...It was weird...but seriously the kids needs to see reality. The world is not all rainbows and gum drops". Lancelot was a Frenchman who was a tall man in his early forties unlike their mom whose in her late thirties, thirty-six to be exact. He has white long hair that reaches his elbow's tied in a ponytail , can sometimes be mistaken as older for it, and silvery blue eyes just like his oldest daughter.

"Look what the cat dragged in, you look horrible pops" Ace cheekily called out. Lance chuckled at his sons game. "Right son, I would've said you looked like you've been drooled on all over but....hmm...is that saliva I see?" Lance joked back. Ace lost his smile and checked his profile. "Hah! Old man, I cant help if I'm sexy, its all in the genes" he winked. Lance laughed a deep rumbling laugh patting his youngest daughters head. "How was your day, petit?" he asked. Tia gave him a soft smile of her own, her doe like eyes shining like the stars. "It was fine father, I got lots of candy from the boys today!" 

"I don't have to call the AQ on these boys, right?" Lance inquired. AQ is the initials for the Assassination Squad. Why isn't it AS instead? Simple AQ sounded better. "No you don't have to worry about that" 'after all, all my love is for my sister and her alone'. Tia looked at her sister with a beaming smile, said person gave her a grin and a thumbs up.

"Hey, go wash your hands dinner is almost ready!" Blayze yelled from her position in front of the sink washing some vegetables. Stopping whatever they were doing they rushed and went to do what mother said, even Lance not wanting to anger her.

"*Chuckle*...My family is so weird" she chuckled some more and put the vegetables in a pot of boiling water.

 

_______After Dinner_______

 

"HAAAHHH~ That was some good food momma!" Gina yawned, standing up to put her dishes in the sink only to pause when feeling like something was missing. "Hey, mom, dad? Where's Char? I haven't heard from her since we got back..." She looked at them in the face with a slightly worried look on her face.

Blayze looked up from her meal with an asparagus in her mouth. "Hmm? Oh! she said she was going to check something out at her homeland. She also said she will be back around midnight" and she went back eating her home cooked meal. Taking that as her answer she resumed on her trek.

 

_______Midnight_______

 

Later that night Gina had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. It just wouldn't go away. After taking a bath she felt as if someone was watching her, checking the windows and seeing if it was locked before going to bed. Laying down on her back she pushed her bangs out of face. Her curly hair was now in a ponytail, it was getting hot around her neck. She only wore shorts and a t-shirt to bed, not really caring if it was cute or not.

Rolling on her stomach to try and get the feeling out only for it to grow. Gasping when she felt her bed being lowered by someone else's weight, she turned around quickly only to be pinned down with her hands above her head. "Gah! Who the hell are you?!" Gina growled out.

Her response was only an eerie chuckle. "Me? Well I'm the dream demon"

"WAAAHHHT???!!!!" she screamed out. "Oh hush no one can hear you, little girl"

'M-monster!' "Let me go you thingy!" she yelped when the demon squeezed her wrist harder.

"Why don't you hush up or I'll seal your pretty little mouth with something.....unless you want it to be sealed by something?"

"HUH?! YOU BAST-MPPHH!!!"

 

________________________

 

I'm sorry I have to stop it write there but I had to end the chapter.

Anyway the real love or beginning will start on the third chapter.

Why am I taking a long time for her to get to the anime world? Simple, its because there's a reason why I'm telling you about the family. 

Longer chapters meaning a better plot. I have this thing figured out seeing as how I've been thinking about this and other stories for two months.

FRENCH VOCABULARY: 

Grand Frère= Big Brother  
Grande souer= Big Sister  
Oui= Yes  
Homme= Men  
Petit= Little one  
Reine= Queen

END OF FRENCH LESSON

Now as I was about to say something but I forgot it. But anyway I'm using Google for the French so please excuse me if I'm wrong. 

So about the characters? Yeah I made Gina kinda like me. Likes anime and manga especially Yaoi! Loud and rebellious when around family and quite and shy around strangers and doesn't talk to anyone except people who are close to her or when she's forced into working with them. Her wavy curly hair came from me but not the eyes. I have cinnamon colored eyes and I have brown almost black hair.   
Has anyone ever notice the meaning of her name? Gina mean silvery. 

As for the rest and their race? Well my family on both sides my mom and dad is Black and French so sorry if I offended some of you guys. I just need to at least put one black character in my book cuz there isn't that many in anime. Like you can count it on both your hands to see how many of them that's on there.   
Plus not ALL black people are dark skinned. I'm one of them! I have light skin but not to light. I almost look Hispanic if you know what I look like.

No offense!!!

P.S. All characters are important in this first chapter, so you will most definitely be seeing more of them in the future. Peace!


	2. Gina Rey: Dream Demon

Chapter 2

 

"HUH?! YOU BAST-MPPHH!!!" She screamed only to be cut off by the boys lips. Buckling underrate him she gasped when he bit her bottom lip, taking this opportunity he slid his tongue in. "MMMHH!" She moaned but quickly got a hold of herself. Glaring at him she bit his tongue causing him to retreat. "You bitch! How dare you bite the future Dream King's tongue?!" He screeched. 

Panting lightly she glared at him harder. "How dare you steal my first KISS?!! Plus who gives a flying crap of who you are! Now let me GO!!!" She screamed. The man who calls himself a future king looked over her for a second and let her wrist go, disappearing somewhere else in the room. 'Where did he go?' She thought sitting up. The click of the lights was heard, answering her question. 

There stood a teen looking boy with white hair with two thin horns sticking out from the side of his head. His face held two emerald orbs with white eyelashes hovering over them, settling on his face was a smirk, a devilish smirk. He had four wings, two of them black and the other two white. One black and white pair of wings were smaller than the other two, the were sitting on his upper back while the other two wings was at his lower. His fingers to his sharp nails were a blue color, adding to the demonic look and last but not least his tail which had the shape of an arrow at the end. 

The teen was good looking for a demon. Smirk growing he saw the way she looked at him assuming she likes what she sees. "Like what you see?" He said cockily. Gina looked at him confused. "No....'Calm down Gina don't get angry....ask what he wants with me and then kick his ass out of town' What do you want demon?" She questioned, wanting to get this over with. Instead of losing his smirk it only grew with the gleam in his eyes. "What do I want? Simple. The answer to that is to make your wishes come true" he responded. 

Puzzled she looked him over again. "....Yeah....I don't see no lamp." 

"WHA- I'm no damn genie! I hate them! They imitate everything they see! One minute your giving them advice about women and the next their on your lap and giving you advice about women all the while being ONE!" He yelled out. Gina literally had sparkles in her eyes. "So Aladdin is real?! Can you get me genie's autograph?!"

"Of course their real! And no! Why would I-WERE GETTING OFF COURSE!!!" He screamed at her. Gina sighed and grumbled. "Look here...I have no need of wishes, I got everything I need and if I wanted something really bad I can go buy it" she told him. Plopping down on the floor with an annoyed face he sighed gave out his proposal. 

"Do you have any dreams?"

Gina closed her eyes thinking. 'Do I have any dreams?...' Opening her eyes she gave him her answer "Yes...I do-" "So what is it?-" "Hold on! I have a question. There's always a cost to something...so what is it?"  
The demon looked at her nonchalantly. "There's no cost. All I want do is have fun...and maybe have enough dreams fulfilled and become the next Dream King!" He proudly shouted. 

"Hmmm...So....What if I want to go to the anime world hmm? Can you make that happen?" She shot back. "Oh! Your one of those people..." Looking between insulted and annoyed she barked out "What's that supposed to mean?! Can you do it or not?!"

"Look Brat! I never said I couldn't do it! All I'm saying is that....Oh never mind...All you need to know is that I can do it". Gina smiled lightly thinking on what anime or manga world she should enter only for her to be pushed back down on the bed. "What are you doing?" She asked. The nameless demon answered her "I'm laying you down for you don't topple over when you enter your dream world".   
"Huh?" "There's a couple of things you need to know. One is that when you get there your physical body will still be here. Two is that you'll appear in a sleep like coma only waking if you completed your dream or if you die in that dream. If you die that means you sustain real injuries in the real world. You won't die so you won't have to worry about that but that does mean we the dream demons lose points. The happier the ending the better....or worst your life gets. Last but not least number three, you know that little fairy of yours? ("Charlotte?! Where is she?!") Yeah? Well she's going to be with you as one of your conscience. ("One of them?") Got that?"

"Huh?! Wait a minute! HEY! Are you listening to me?!" She screamed. He looked at her with boredom, reaching a hand over her forehead, he placed his palm on top of it. "By the way my names Sleidon". And a purple light glowed from his hand passing to her head and all through out her body. 

Gina's eyes stayed open for a little while longer "Slei...don..."and her eyes closed shut. Breathing slowly, her body went for a long rest. Jumping from her body he looked over her body to make sure she was in a comfortable position. "You won't be woken for awhile queeny so take your time and grow into the king I know you'll be."

Snapping his fingers the light turned off and disappeared just in time before the rest of the household entered the room. 

"Gina?! What's wrong? We heard noises" asked Blayze busting threw the door. 

 

______Gina's POV______

 

"AHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed falling into a bottomless black pit. "SOMEONE!!! HELP!!!" She yelled out turning around in the blackness. 

The world seemed to be a never ending road of darkness. No ground means no walking and no walking means falling into a never ending darkness. "CURSE YOU SLEIDON!!!"

Tears stinging in the corners of her eyes only made her more upset. 'I only want this to end! Please!' and soon enough she hit the ground. "OMPH" and she hit it hard, banging her head. "Owwww, damn it! Lightly please!" She got up and stood on her two feet stretching out her muscles. Palming her head she seemed have lost her headache. "Hmm...Mom did always say I had a hard head didn't know that was also a literal meaning..." she said sweat dropping.

Taking a step the darkness seemed to lighten. Seeing as her steps seem to be a trigger to light she continued on forward. "Ugh! Why couldn't my body be like my head?" She said rubbing her elbows. Continuing on her path for more light, she came across something she didn't expect to be in this colorless dimension. A mirror. "Why is there a mirror in this place?" Touching the mirror with her finger tips running them over the edges. "So...pretty..." she gasped in awe.

The mirror was made from all glass with crystalized gems around the edges. Colors raging from sapphire to sparkly topaz. Standing directly in front of it she took a look over her appearance, over all she looked the same. No bruises from the fall and no wind blown hair. 'No wind blown hair? Pssh if my hair can stay like that in this kind of world, why not in the real one?' she thought

Moving pieces of her hair from the front her face she gasped when it changed a different color. "What?! N-no! I personally like the color of my hair!" she exclaimed. Taking a step back she looked over her appearance again only seeing that her hair has changed. "Silver? Gosh I look like a whole different person..." and she touched the mirror. It looked like a ripple effect, her appearance changed all together in that moment. One minute she has breast and the next she doesn't. Next thing she knows her pants felt heavier. Falling on her butt she looked at the mirror with unsuppressed tears. Whimpering she touched her hair feeling the length of it. No more of the long wavy black hair she had and now her new hair was silver AND short. Sure it still contained the much and way to small waves it contained with her original hair. "NOOOOO!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING???!!!!" She screamed in horror. Suddenly changing into the opposite of her own gender almost made her faint.

Taking a deep breath, she fell on her back whimpering some more. Shuddering she closed her eyes 'You shouldn't have touched the mirror Gina.....well it couldn't be helped anyway...your fate...has been sealed...' spoke a tiny voice that was all to familiar to Gina or whoever she is now. "Ch-Charlotte? Is that you? Where are you now? I cant see you" she stuttered out voice deepening. 'Silly~ I'm in your mind....you haven't forgotten what Sleidon has told you, right?' Charlotte said, voice twinkling like chimes.

"Charlotte~ I'm a boy~ Why am I boy of all things~" she whined. Charlotte sighed wondering if she has to guide the now boy on the road of life. 'Gina...this is what you have created. This is what you mind created.This is what you desire. This place is called "One's true desire"...your desire was to come to the anime world and experience something that will not happen to any normal person. Your one of the lucky ones that can come here....and hopefully make it out alive...'

"What are you talking about? Saying "hopefully make it out alive?" But Sleidon said-" Gina countered. 'DON'T LISTEN TO SLEIDON! DON'T FORGET HE'S A DEMON LIKE ALL THE OTHERS!!!' Charlotte screamed at her. Sighing Gina mumbled a 'yeah' and sat up looking at her reflection. "...hmm~ I gotta say I don't look bad...not at all~ ahemm~" she said turning her head to the side. "...I kinda look like one of those....uke...boys...*GASP!* You don't mean?!" and she gripped the edge of the mirror. And one thing led to another. One is that the glass shattering into crystal shards and two is that they are now crawling up her skin, solidifying her current form. Last but not least the grown falling apart like jigsaw puzzles.

"AGGGHHH!!!!" She screamed from the pain and soon enough the falling pieces reached her side. Falling again she expected to see another ending darkness but instead she finds herself looking at images created from the broken shards. One of the shards showed a brown haired woman with grey sparkling eyes looking down and to what she assumed...it was probably her or rather him. Looking at a different shard she saw one person she can recognize from his looks and two others who she can't identify. These other two were a man and a boy, the man had long silver hair that reaches to the middle of his back with sky blue eyes and the boy standing next to him had white hair and red eyes, he looked to be around the age of six. Gina presumed they were father and son but she couldn't figure why Kaien Cross was there. They also seemed to be reaching out for her.

'Are these...supposed to be my memories?' she asked herself, closing her eyes. "*Giggle*(She snapped her eyes open to look above her) Yukihiko! Get over here! No! You can't run around the house naked!" said the same brown haired woman from before. "Noh! Yuki ish feeh!" squealed a baby voice. Passing a mirror the little voice seemed to have caught his reflection. Both eyes widening, Gina could now say she is definitely a he. " Gah! NO! Don't touch that! Bad me! Bad!" Gina screamed when her little self touched his own private parts. "...Momma?...What's thish?" questioned a two year-old Yukihiko. Turning the boy looked at his mother, seeing as she hadn't started talking yet he started to play with it. "...Huh?! Why don't we ask daddy? He knows a lot more about it....and stop playing with it!" the woman who she has to call mother now scolded.

The memory ended and was replaced by a new one where there seemed to be a new child in the picture. This one was a baby though and it was a girl, she had black hair and grey eyes which she inherited from their mother. Smiling brightly, he looked at the white haired boy next to him. He, his brother was now eleven, meaning he was five years old, grinned down at him with his razor sharp teeth. "Ryuu....Yuki...come see your little sister...Seina" the father called. The boys jumped on the edge of the bed making it bounce slightly. "Hmm, Yep that's definitely little sis right there" called out Ryuu. Yuki looked at him confused "What do you mean? Of course its our little sister".

"Look, you just don't get it....wait till she grows up more and maybe you can feel it" Ryuu told him. "Wise words for such a little man, Ryuu" their father smiled softly at them. "HAAAH~ MY GRANDBABY'S ARE SO CUUUUTTTTEEEE~" yelled out a man who was sitting on the other side of the bed taking pictures. "DAD! Your to loud!" yelled out the bedridden mother. "Yeah! Grandpa you can't be loud or you'll scare the baby!" Ryuu shouted. "RYUU!" screamed the parents. ".....*sniff sniff* WEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Seina wailed. Everybody started to panic. "Such strong lungs!" yelled the grandfather. Yuki crawled over his mommies body and held out his hands. "Can I hold her? I promise I won't drop her, Momma". She nodded and scouted on the bed telling him to sit down and lay back. "Ok, don't forget your promise" and she handed him the baby. Adjusting his hold of the baby, she quickly calmed down staring up at him with her big round eyes. "Wow...she gotten quiet fast....Let me see her next!" Ryuu demanded. When he got her she stared at him with huge watery grey eyes. And so the crying cycle continued when it ended with Yuki holding her again and Ryuu pouting. 

Memories upon memories flew across her, injecting every moment inside her mind. "He's...my grandpa?!" she exclaimed. Continuing her free fall she thought of what her memories were telling her. 'So I have two siblings in this life too and a father with silver hair and a mother with brown hair....UGH! I still don't know their first names!' at the ending of her thoughts she hit the hard floor. "HAAH!! That hurts dammit!" and the last thing she saw was the memory of two silver haired boys playing in the snow.

'Sweet dreams Yukihiko...maybe you will find someone you'll love...or more..."

 

______ EXTREME Scene Change______

 

"AGGHH!" screamed a males voice from the floor. Sitting up the unknown male rubbed his forehead musing his hair in the process. "Yukihiko~ Are you alright!" yelled a female from outside the door. "Yeah mom! I just slipped from bed!" he yelled back. "You sure are clumsy Yuki....Haha~ anyway I just wanted to say to come down for dinner ok?" and she walked away only to come back and say "No formal dinner today...so wear what's comfortable to you..."

Sighing Yukihiko or Yuki for short got up from his position from the floor and walked towards his walk in closest. Looking at the casual section, he picked out a white long sleeves shirt that passes his hands and thigh shorts with black and white socks. Putting the long sleeves shirt over his muscle shirt and the shorts over his boxer briefs he was almost ready to go when a scream came from the front of his door. "HURRY UP YUKI ONI-SAMA!!!" screamed his ten year old sister. "OKAY OKAY!!" he screamed back. "Stop rushing me....that's only going to make me slower..." he whispered to himself. "I heard THAT!" 

"*Sigh* Yeah I know..." and he continued to put on the last of his clothes. Getting his slippers from the side of the closet, he walked out his room heading to the dining room. Walking in he was met by the sight of an empty table that means the were eating in the living room. This happens occasionally, them eating in the living room that is. They do this every Friday around seven o'clock to have family time and by the meaning family time it means movie night and it seems like today they will be watching Insidious Chapter Three. They had a knick-knack for scary movies. 

"Ah! Son it seems you have finally joined us...What were you doing up there anyway...its not like those books-"

"MASAMUNE TSUKINO!!! I DEAR YOU TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND SEE WHO ENDS UP ON THE COUCH!!!" yelled the mother. "B-But Tomoe!-' Masamune stuttered only to be cut off with a glare. See Tomoe was a anime fangirl herself, she tends to get mad when somebody says something stupid. "Oh and its called a manga for your information" she said as an after thought dabbing her napkin on her mouth. 'If Yuki wants to read let him read...' Sweat dropping Yuki sat down in front of the only food trey left. 

Grabbing his fork he started to with his salad. 'Man~ My mom sure is a spitfire......mhmm...delicious~ x3' and the movie finally began after all the commercials were over.

 

______After Movie_____

 

"That was a good movie! Right oni-sama?' asked little Seina. Yuki rubbed his lavender blue eyes "Yeah...sure...I'm going to bed now..." he got up from his seat only to be pulled down by a strong but dainty hand. "Wah-" "Ahem! I'm sorry Yu-kun, but me and your father have to speak to you about something important". 

"Uhhh...Sure?" he said uncertainly. Putting his hands in his lap he looked at his father who began to speak. "Your mother and I decided it was time for you to go to a real school instead of being home schooled" "But-" " I know...but your mother said it will be a good experience instead of isolating you. She also made a point that this will be a test on your leadership skills..."

Yuki looked at him with an raised eyebrow before nodding with defeat. "What school? Please tell me this isn't a private school?" he pleaded them. "Well it's not exactly a private school but it does have its own uniforms and separate dorms for two different classes....and did I mention dorms?" Tomoe said nervously. See Yuki didn't like to be away from his family for more the three days, he was a family baby even though all he does all day is read his manga, Fanfiction, and watch anime. "...and what school is this?"

"Its Cross Academy silly oni-sama!" Seina spoke for her mother. "C-Cross ACADEMY?! Why that school?!" Yuki shouted with horror. "Yuki....who the hell do you think your talking to with a tone like that? This is school were talking about, you need to work things out for yourself. This is MY fathers school and YOUR grandfathers school technically we own the place. Even though father can be over excited at times you know he's just showing how much he loves you...in a more exaggerated way. And I heard Yagari is teaching there so all problems will be taken care of quickly....and your brother....you will probably see him soon."

Their family was an odd one. First it started with his grandparents, Midori and Kaien. They were way too different people who fell in love. Midori was a priestess at her family's shrine and of course Kaien was still a vampire hunter at the time. The Vampire with no Fangs was a legend that had its own beautiful tragic ending. A vampire hunter who fell in love with its ally who kills the darkness of creatures who wasn't supposed to be on this plane on earth but one day that love ended when she was killed by one of the darkest forces that was at work at the time. They only had one daughter together and that was Tomoe, the product of their love. So when Tomoe grew up she found out she stopped growing at the age of 20 but that didn't cause any problem since she already found the love her life by meeting him at a purebloods Halloween party. This pureblood family was one of her fathers best friends since she was sixteen where she met there adorable son who was eight by the time, now the boy was twelve when she was introduced to the male with startlingly long silver hair.

Meeting him after a couple of days after the party she found out a lot about him. One of the things she learned about him was that he was king of the underworld, that's the reason why she felt this dark aura from him. The second thing she learned about was that he was just as old as the Kuran couple if not a thousand years older. After that their love grew in mounds. Even though Kaien didn't accept it at first but she was sure he was glad he did.

Yuki sighed and chewed the side of his cheek. "Is there any other reason why I have to go there?" he asked hoping that beyond hope that she isn't about to say what he think it is. Tomoe gave him an apologetic look "Yes the other reason was....your going to become a prefect"

Groaning Yuki slumped on the couch "When do we leave?" he asked looking at her with unreadable eyes. "By tomorrow-" "Why that quick? Are you trying to get rid of me?" he questioned her. "Gods no if we wanted to do that you would've been gone long time ago-" Masa was shoved with an elbow in his stomach. "Listen son there's also a couple of things you need to know...Remember I told you that father adopted a little girl a long time ago? 'Meaning she's also my sister' (Getting a nod she continued) This girl is one year older than you and her name is also Yuki ".

Yukihiko looked at her bewildered "So be nice to her, got it?" she ordered. "Got it *yawn* I'm going to bed now" and he went to his room.

"You should go to bed too princess" Masamune said. "But papa~" "No papa nothing. Now off you go before I detain you of your sweets" and the little princess scurried up to her room. "Haha oh Masa~ you can't be doing that to princess" Tomoe scolded lightly leaning against her mates arm. 

Putting his arm over her shoulder he pulled them up and headed towards their room. "Hm hm while you think a little punishment will harm her I don't think it's so bad. Really...all our kids are spoiled especially Ryuu....now enough talking about that we...have more important matters to discuss..." And he carried her bridal style. Tomoe giggled and hugged him from around the shoulders. 

 

__Meanwhile in Yuki's head__

 

'...Ewww~ their so load! God! Curse my extra good hearing! I just hope Seina is asleep'. Yuki turned over and fell in a not so peaceful sleep in his ultra comfortable bed. 

 

______Seina's head______

 

'Oni-sama~ Please marry me~' and she drooled on her pillow some more. 

 

_______________________

 

(A/N; so what do you want me to do on the next chapter? Like do you want me to make a chapter about what happened after Blayze bust through the door. Though it'll be a short chapter. Or do you want me to go straight to Gina/Yuki going to Cross Academy?)

Ask questions and review~ ;)


End file.
